


The Most Epic Bromance To Have Ever Bro’ed

by nikeofsamothrace



Series: The Most Epic Bromance To Have Ever Bro’ed [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bromance, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Gay, Glitter, Gyms, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikeofsamothrace/pseuds/nikeofsamothrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. This will be a mini-series of one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Epic Bromance To Have Ever Bro’ed

It was another crowded night at the gym, to Mark’s delight. Another room full of sweaty, strong men lifting heavy things. Eye candy in every direction! It was glorious. Mark casually checked out the ass of the guy at the next bench over through his dark sunglasses. Mark claimed that the sunglasses were necessary because his regular glasses were broken, but that was obviously a lie. The sunglasses were the perfect disguise to keep from being too obvious when checking out guys. Mark was classy like that, and oh so discreet. 

“Mark! Stop looking at that guy’s ass and spot me!”

Totally not obvious. Nailed it.

Mark turned his attention to his bro, Lane. They were best bros with a raging bromance that frat boys would be jealous of. 

“Are you jealous, Lane?” asked Mark.

“No,” Lane grunted as he started the next set of squats with the barbell on his shoulders, “I just need someone to check out my ass, I mean proper form, while I finish this last set. Safety first, Mark.”

“Will do,” Mark replied as he counted Lane’s reps. He was such a great bro, checking out both Lane’s form AND ass.

“8… 9… last one man, you got this… 10!” Mark cheered in his cool, chilled-out way of cheering that consisted of a half-smirk and a pat on the shoulder.

“I’m totally hulked out!” Lane boasted as he wrote down his set in his diary. Little doodles could be seen around the sides of the paper with “Lane + Mark = Best Bros Forever” written surrounded by little drawings of hearts and dumbbells.

After a quick water break, the two bros wandered over to the cable machine, with enough cables and metal contraptions to please a dominatrix. Lane felt comfortable, he was a bondage master. Mark felt less comfortable, he was still working on basic knots. Hopefully one wouldn’t need an extensive background in BDSM in order to work the machine.

“I may need some help with the new exercise. I don’t know anything about cables,” Mark stated.

“Don’t worry, my fellow bro, I will take good care of you,” Lane winked. Mark felt better.

After Lane modeled the new exercise with the cables, it was Mark’s turn. He stood in position, but he felt he was still at an awkward angle. He didn’t want to get it wrong and risk getting hurt. Safety first.

“No, Mark, here, like this,” Lane corrected. Lane stood right behind Mark, chest to back, as he corrected Mark’s form. Lane pressed up against Mark and breathed heavily on his neck. They both paused a moment, feeling the other through sweat-drenched clothes. Mark flushed a bit, so happy that Lane knew the correct form and was helping him. Lane was so helpful.

It was significantly easier after Lane put him in his place. The new exercise wasn’t so hard once you got the form right, but finishing the set was still difficult because of the heavy weight. Mark struggled with completing the set. He would have to go down in weight for the next set, but he was determined to finish this set.

Lane leaned down by Mark’s ear as Mark was struggling with the last few reps. “Put me to shame, boy,” Lane whispered, giving Mark the last push he needed before finishing the set and spontaneously combusting into an explosion of glitter.

Nailed it.


End file.
